


Standing Out in a Crowd

by berryblue_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles could feel everyone's eyes on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Out in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet's Red challenge. I am sorry about about this! Please don't hate me!

Stiles could feel everyone's eyes on him. As he and Laura walked to the graveside in a sea of black, he stood out in his outfit of jeans, bright red Converses, his Sith Happens shirts, and his favorite red blazer. He had told Peter and Laura beforehand, and they completely understood. It was what Derek had wanted.

_"Did you know that Laura didn't tell me what you looked like before out first date?"_

_Stiles huffed a laugh as he traced the swirling ink on Derek's back. Arching an eyebrow, he remarked, "Isn't that the point of a blind date?"_

_Derek rolled his his eyes. "You know what I mean. People are usually given an indentifier. Like Lydia told you to look for a guy in a leather jacket with-"_

_"-broody eyebrows of doom," Stiles snickered._

_Derek grinned, saying, "Exactly. All Laura told me was that I would know you when I saw you. So I walked into the bar with no idea who I was looking for when I saw you, and I knew that you were who I was looking for."_

_"Because I was so incredibly handsome?" Stiles asked, feeling his throat tighten._

_"Well, that was a given," Derek replied, flicking the end of his nose, "but the big one was your red blazer. Everyone in that place was dressed to impress someone else, but you were dressed to impress only yourself. You pulled off that jacket with a pair of jeans and an X-Men shirt because you didn't care what others thought. And it was right then that I understood what Laura meant."_

_Stiles felt a tear roll down his temple and he moved his head so that it would soak into the pillow. Derek cupped his cheek and gave him the gentlest of kisses. Stiles dug his fingers into Derek's back, wishing they could stay in this moment forever. They broke the kiss but stayed close enough to where their noses were touching._

_"Promise me something?" Derek whispered._

_"Anything," Stiles breathed._

_Derek gripped the hand that wasn't on his back and said, "If something happens to me overseas-"_

_A sob pushed passed his lips. "Derek, please don't talk like that."_

_"I need to say this," Derek insisted. "If something happens to me overseas, promise you won't dress in some stuffy suit. Be that person I saw in the bar that night, so I can look down from whenever I am and spot you just as easily."_

_Stiles moved to hug Derek, crying into his neck. Clearing his throat as best he could, he choked out, "I promise."_

The soldier came before him, the folded flag in his hands. Stiles accepted it and gave him a nod. As the three-volley salute began, Stiles looked at the picture of Derek in his uniform and knew it didn't matter what others thought just as long as his soldier could find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback and kudos are loved and cherished.


End file.
